You Don't Remember?
by Wisegirl869
Summary: Annabeth has finally found Percy, after six months of searching and despair, she's finally found him. There's just one small problem. Percy has no memory of Annabeth. And he has a girlfriend. A Roman one.


**So...I'm writing a new story. It just came to me while listening to Adele's _Don't You Remember?_ and looking at the rain...Yeah I'm weird. DEAL WITH IT! No, but in all seriousness, this is my first time juggling two stories at the same time, so please forgive me if it takes me awhile to update. It's probably going to be shorter than most of my other stories.**

**Annabeth POV**

I stand on the bow of the ship, clinging to a thick rope. of the Argo II. I see Camp Jupiter in the distance, with all its glory. I see the aquaducts, the Little Tiber, the Senate House below me. I'm completely overwhelmed with happiness. Not at seeing the "New Rome" but at the possibility at seeing...Percy.

Percy.

The name flashes images in my mind. The way his raven-black hair never stayed in one place, the way those sea-green eyes captivated me. His crooked smile. His soft lips. How I took all those moments we had together for granted. The feeling of hopelessness I felt when he disappeared.

But now I finally get to see him, after months of hoping. What will I say, what will I do? I just hope I don't start crying out of happiness. I wonder if he still looks the way he did months ago...

The boat dips below with a sudden jolt, and I am thrown backwards, my hand letting go of the rope. I crash on the wodden floor, my head colliding against the deck.

"Leo!" I yell.

"Sorry!" He yells back from the control room. I roll my eyes and push my hands against the deck, lifting myself from the floor.

Piper is pacing back and forth, practicing her lines for the Romans.

"Lower your weapons," she murmurs. "We just want to talk."

She is using her charmspeak voice, which sounds velvety and smooth, and makes me want to put down my knife and have a chat with her.

I shake my head, snapping out of charmspeak mode.

Jason walks by, dressed in a toga and a purple cloak over his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans, to symbolize his old position as praetor. He was standing there on the deck, where he could be easily seen my the Romans, his hand clutching the hilt of his golden sword.

The plan was that if the Romans saw Jason on the Argo II, they wouldn't be as tempted to blast us out of the sky.

I analyze him carefully, trying to find hints of betrayal. I try to hide it, but I don't entirely trust Jason. He could very well go and say, "Hello Romans, I'm back! Look at these Greek prisoners and totally awesome ship I brought you!"

But I doubt this will happen, though. But I still can't look at him without feeling a stab of bitterness in my heart. Of course it wasn't his fault that Her Royal Heinous Hera, decided that that she wanted to try out a new mandatory exchange program on my boyfriend and Jason.

Oh gods, Percy.

My breathing quickens as horns in the valley below sound. The Romans had spotted us, and hopefully had seen Jason. I hear the yells of astonishment, and I see the pointing fingers and open mouths.

I see demigods pouring out of their gates, their spears and weapons glinting in the sunlight as they rushed to the city.

BOOM!

A loud explosion behind me almost knocks me overboard, and I cling to the railing. When I steady myself, I whirl around to see a very angry statue.

"Unacceptable!" The statue screams. He was nothing but a marble pedastal from the waist down, and from the waist up he was muscular human figure with a carved toga. Apperently he had just popped into existence, right there on the deck of the Argo II.

"I will not have weapons beyond the Pomeranian line!" He shrieks in a fussy voice. "Much less _Greeks_!" He narrows his carved eyes at me.

Jason shot me a look, which seems to say, _I've got this._

"Terminus," He says smoothly, addressing the statue. "It's me, Jason Grace.

"Oh, I remember _you_, Jason!" Terminus grumbles. "I just thought you had better sense than to consort with the _enemies_ of Rome!"

"But they're not enemies—"

"That's right," Piper interrupts."We just want to talk. If we could—"

"Humph!" sniffs the statue. "Don't try that charmspeak on me, young lady. And put down that dagger before I slap it out of your hands!"

Piper glanced at her bronze dagger, which she'd apparently forgotten she was holding. "Um...okay. But how would you slap it? You don't have any arms." She asks confusedly

"Impertinence!" Terminus yells.

There was a sharp _POP_ and a flash of yellow. Piper yelps and drops the dagger, which was now smoking and sparking.

"Lucky for you I've just been through a battle," Terminus announces. "If I were at full strength, I would've blasted this flying monstrosity out of the sky already!"

"Hold up." Leo steps forward, wagging his Wii controller. "Did you just call my ship a monstrosity? I know you didn't do that." He says, snapping his fingers.

The idea that Leo might attack the statue with his Wii controller was enough to snap me out of shock.

"Let's all calm down." I say, raising my hands to show I have no weapons, just in case that statue got too hostile. "I take it you're Terminus, the god of boundaries. Jason told me you protect the city of New Rome, right? I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of—"

"Oh, I know who you are!" The statue glares at me with its blank white eyes. "A child of Athena, Minerva's Greek form. Scandalous! You Greeks have no sense of decency. We Romans know the proper place for that goddess."

I clench my jaw. This statue wasn't making it easy to be diplomatic. And what's so scandalous about me being a child of Athena?

"What exactly do you mean, that goddess? And what's so scandalous about—"

"Right!" Jason interrupts. I glare at him. "Anyway, Terminus, we're here on a mission of peace. We'd love permission to land so we can—"

"Impossible!" the god shrieks. "Lay down your weapons and surrender! Leave my city immediately!"

"Which one?" Leo asks, looking confused. "Surrender, or leave?"

"Both!" Terminus yells. "Surrender, then leave. I am slapping your face for asking such a stupid question, you ridiculous boy! Do you feel that?"

"Wow." Leo studies Terminus with professional interest, his eyebrow raised. "You're wound up pretty tight. You got any gears in there that need loosening? I could take a look."

He takes a screwdriver from his magic tool belt and starts tapping the statue's pedestal.

"Stop that!" Terminus yells. Another small explosion makes Leo drop his screwdriver.

"Ow!" Leo yells.

"Weapons are not allowed on Roman soil inside the Pomerian Line." Terminus says, ignoring Leo's protests.

"The what?" Piper asks.

"City limits." Jason translates.

"And this entire ship is a weapon!" Terminus continues. "You cannot land!"

Down in the valley, the legion enforcements were halfway to the city. The crowd in the forum was over a hundred now. I scan the faces and...oh, gods.

He's walking toward the ship with his arms around two other kids like they were best friends; a stout, yet tall boy with a black buzz cut, and a dark-skinned girl wearing a Roman cavalry helmet. Percy looks so at ease, so happy. He's wearing a purple cape just like Jason's—the mark of a praetor.

My heart does a gymnastics routine, and I try my best to ignore it.

"Leo, stop the ship," I order.

"What?" He asks, looking astonished.

"You heard me. Keep us right where we are."

Leo pulls out his controller and yanks it upward. All ninety oars freeze in place. The ship stops sinking.

"Terminus," I say. "there's no rule against hovering over New Rome, is there?"

The statue frowns. "Well, no..."

"We can keep the ship aloft," I say, trying to use the voice that Piper uses when she charmspeaks. "We'll use a rope ladder to reach the forum. That way, the ship won't be on Roman soil. Not technically."

The statue seems to ponder this.

"I like technicalities," he admits. "Still..."

"All our weapons will stay aboard the ship," I say honestly. "I assume the Romans—even those reinforcements marching toward us—will also have to honor your rules inside the Pomerian Line if you tell them to?"

"Of course!" Terminus says, raising his carved brows. "Do I look like I tolerate rule breakers?"

"Uh, Annabeth..." Leo says. "You sure this is a good idea?".

But Percy is down there...he's so close. I have to reach him.

"It'll be fine," I say quickly. "No one will be armed. We can talk in peace. Terminus will make sure each side obeys the rules." I look at the marble statue hopefully. "Do we have an agreement?"

Terminus sniffs. "I suppose. For now. You may climb down your ladder to New Rome, daughter of Athena. Please try not to destroy my town."

* * *

The throng of demigods quickly parted when they saw Leo, Piper, Jason, and I. There were the normal teenagers, but there were also adults, elderly men and women, and even babies. Were they all demigods? Probably.

But it's more like a town than a camp here. There's shops and cafés and _houses. _Whole families live here? Demigods at Camp Half-Blood rarely make it into adulthood, and when they do, most of the time it's too dangerous for them to leave, so they stay as counselors. So of course the idea of growing up and raising a family boggles my mind.

We all climb down the ladder, landing on the dusty ground. I scan the crowd, looking for him. Then I freeze, my hands going still.

"Woah. Percy's praetor? Did not see that one coming." Leo mutters. But I can barely hear him. Not because of the crowd, but because of the roaring in my ears. There's a roaring in my ears, because standing right in front of me...is Percy.

He looks even better than he did six months ago, his skin tanner and more muscular. But his hair still looks the same as it did before, still wildly crazy and uncontrollable. His eyes are still that same beautiful misty sea-green color, the way they could pull me even closer to him.

I can barely contain my happiness, and before I know it, I am running to him with my arms outstretched. I fling them around his neck, embracing him. His steady heart beats against mine, and I am happy. So, so incredibly happy to have him back.

But he makes no attempt to hug me back. He just stands there, motionless. I notice that he no longer smells like the sea salt and sea breeze on Montauk, but just like regular laundry detergent. His purple praetor robes are rough against my cheek, and I'm about to ask what's wrong, why isn't hugging me back, when he beats me to it.

"Excuse me," He begins with his deep voice. He's probably going to make some stupid, cheesy, Seaweed Brainy comment, right?

"But who are you?" He asks.

**Oh gods, this...really applies to the song _Don't You Remember?_ by Adele, check it out! Yeah, that's what I'm thinking right now, so...REVIEW! And I realize I'm using A LOT of lines from Mark of Athena, but I haven't read the book in a while, and I needed to brush up. But I needed _something_ to fill up this chapter. I probably won't use as many Mark of Athena references in my other chapters though. ~Wisegirl869**


End file.
